1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to an electronic device that includes a camera and an acoustic component.
2. Description of the Related Art
Electronic devices, such as smart phones, have become popular due to the recent development of mobile communication technology, including acoustic components. Compact and lightweight cameras have also emerged recently. An acoustic component and a camera can be mounted on an electronic device body.
In recent years, there has been demand for cameras that have high capacity and high performance. Due to this, cameras having functions similar to those of a digital single lens reflex (DSLR) camera are being actively developed. Functions incorporated in a camera mounted on an electronic device can include an optical image stabilization (OIS) function, an auto focus (AF) function, and a zoom function.
The OIS function is a technique for compensating for the shaking of a subject image due to the vibration of a human body, such as a hand shake of a user, during image capturing. The OIS can be performed by detecting a vibration applied to an electronic device, such as a camera, through a plurality of angular velocity sensors equipped in the electronic device, and moving a lens or an image sensor according to the angular velocity and direction of the detected vibration.
In an electronic device, as a display unit's size is increased, the amount of space for various electronic components is reduced. Holes for transmitting/receiving sounds or capturing an image are formed in the electronic device, and these holes are commonly used by cameras and acoustic components. Thus, the electronic components may be mounted from the holes in the electronic device, which may deteriorate the transmission/reception performance of the acoustic components.
An electronic device, which uses both a camera and an acoustic component structure, requires a mounting space for the camera and the acoustic component structure. However, the available mounting regions for the cameras and the acoustic components are decreasing due to the increase in the sizes of a display and a battery.
When the OIS function and the AF function are added to a camera, magnets for implementing the functions are mounted. Magnets for emitting sound are also mounted on the acoustic components. When a distance between a camera and an acoustic component is short, the magnets of the cameras and the acoustic components may deteriorate the OIS function and the AF function due to leaking magnetic fluxes. When a camera is located at the center of the electronic device, an acoustic component (e.g., the receiver) may deteriorate the acoustic performance. For example, when the camera is disposed at the center of the electronic device, an acoustic component may be disposed away from the center such that the sound generated from the acoustic component cannot be emitted smoothly from the center therefore causing deteriorated acoustic performance.